


Fun Times With A Group Of Idiots

by Littledanceingdragons



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adoption, Alcohol, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, BAMF Natsu Dragneel, Coping, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Gray Fullbuster, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk Texting, F/F, Loss of Parent(s), Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Canonical Character Death, Other, Police, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Texting, Trans Male Character, protective Laxus Dreyar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: A fairy tail modern au that started on Tumblr.Erza smiles at the two of them. “ Stop bullying them. “ She jokes, “ They already got bullied enough. “ Sting tacks on with laughter. It isn’t long before the whole group is laughing. Natsu wheezes, thrown back onto the pillow pile they made. Erza herself is dying on the floor, rolling around in a way she hadn’t in weeks. Natsu’s family is always pretty busy, they are all constantly moving. None of them like to stay still. When Natsu’s self proclaimed son, Happy waltzes out of the room meowing Laxus snickers. “ I see he’s still blue. “ the blond jokes barely hiding the smile on his lips. “ Yeah thanks to you! “ Natsu snaps, pulling their baby boy into his lap. The feline purrs and immediately settles down.
Relationships: Grandine & Wendy Marvell, Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia, Laxus Dreyar & Makarov Dreyar, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss, Metalicana & Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel & Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Igneel, Natsu Dragneel & Laxus Dreyar & Sting Eucliffe & Wendy Marvell & Erza Scarlet, Rogue Cheney & Natsu Dragneel & Sting Eucliffe & Wendy Marvell & Gajeel Redfox, Rogue Cheney & Skiadrum, Rogue Cheney/Natsu Dragneel/Sting Eucliffe/Gray Fullbuster, Sting Eucliffe & Weisslogia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Fun Times With A Group Of Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Non binary Natsu idea by: https://shadowfairyglitter.tumblr.com/post/623102409478111232/our-love-story (Pls go read it it's beautiful & amazing) 
> 
> Also some things that I think need more elaboration:  
> \- NB Natsu  
> \- Crossdressing tag is for one moment in the story  
> \- Happy is a cat and we all love him  
> \- Laxus dyed Happy blue with food coloring  
> \- Major character death tag is for: Lost Parents

Natsu was making the most complex decision of his life. He stood arms crossed in front of a store, people walked all around them but Natsu wasn’t focused on that. In front of the pink haired loudmouth stood an open glass display case of the store. It wasn’t the case itself that was intriguing Natsu, it was what’s inside of the case. The skirts on display are all a variety of colors, even a black skirt has its own spot on a hanger.  _ Gray’s emo self would like that _ , they muse with a smile. Natsu remembers the last time they even wore a skirt. It happened at Lucy’s house and they were celebrating a finished job with little to no issues. Lucy had been very drunk and forced both Natsu and Gray to try on her skirts.  _ That was horrible.  _

Usually Natsu wears loose clothing and tends to gravitate towards baggy pants or a pair of shorts. Erza always says Natsu looks like a thug but they never gave a single fuck about things like that. 

They end up going inside and actually trying a skirt on. They ignore the angry expressions and wide eyed customers while they grab a number tag from the lady at the desk.  _ It’s just a skirt. Why do people have to be so weird about it?  _ Luckily for Natsu she doesn’t even bat an eye at them. Once inside he wastes no time trying it on. The large skirt fits great and it even covers their private parts (unlike Lucy’s skirts). Looking in the mirror Natsu is pleased to find out their new red skirt goes well with the black muscle tank top they have on. Natsu walks out of that store with their new pretty skirt on a wide smile. By now everyone in the town knows about Natsu, they all know they are Erza’s self proclaimed sibling. Just because of that they often leave them alone, after all it is a small town. 

Natsu’s phone goes off, the special ring letting them know it’s Erza. With one hand they pull out their phone and open the group chat they have with Erza and their siblings. 

**Bad Bitches Unite**

**Titania:** Natsu where are you? 

**Ice:** I bet they got distracted again. 

**Stinger:** Probably did 

**Lightning:** They better hurry up because I am not searching for them again 

**Titania:** Natsu I can see you reading this. 

_ Fuck,  _ Natsu swears internally,  _ Why does she have a sixth sense for this?!  _

**Arsonist:** Sorry I got distracted 

**Ice:** I was right 

**Arsonist:** Shut it

**Stinger:** Don’t be mean to Rouge 

**Arsonist:** He can get fucked and so can you 

**Lighting:** Ew 

**Titania:** Just hurry up and get over here 

**Arsonist:** Fine 

Natsu jogs the rest of the way to Erza’s, smiling slightly when they see their brother's truck in the driveway. “ Honey I’m home! “ Natsu shouts when they throw open the front door. Multiple groans of annoyance sound from the living room. They grin when they walk into the space. Laxus is face down on the big couch, Gajeel is sitting in the side chair, Wendy has claimed the top part of the big couch. Erza is on the kitchen counter with Rouge. “ Aw you guys started without me! “ Natsu whines, flopping on the small couch and taking note of the plates scattered on the coffee table. “ Shouldn’t have been late. “ Rouge comments, raising an eyebrow at Natsu’s choice outfit. “ Natsu! “ Sting appears with a happy smile, then shock registers across his features. 

“ Dude what are you  _ wearing _ ? “ Natsu grins sheepishly at their friend. “ Listen okay it’s cute and it's loose. “ Natsu justifies their sudden spree on a skirt. “ I think it looks  _ very _ nice. “ Erza comments, sounding amused by Natsu’s antics. 

They smile. “ ‘Sides I wanted to twin with Erza. “ Natsu says, gesturing at Erza in her pink skirt and black muscle shirt. Sting snickers into his hand. “ And it was a good idea. “ she comments with a wink. 

Unsurprisingly Natsu ends up with a controller between their hands while Erza beats their ass at a video game. “ Damn! “ Gajeel laughs from his spot on the floor braiding Wendy’s hair. “ Fuck! “ Natsu cries when Erza body slams their poor avatar. “ This is entertaining. “ Laxus says with a bottle of alcohol in one hand and the other dangling over the side of the couch. Sting laughs while he takes a swig of his own alcohol. Natsu pouts when Erza wins again. 

Wendy giggles at Natsu. “ You shouldn’t have challenged her Natsu. “ she says with an amused smile. “ Shut up! “ they playfully growl at her. 

Erza smiles at the two of them. “ Stop bullying them. “ She jokes, “ They already got bullied enough. “ Sting tacks on with laughter. It isn’t long before the whole group is laughing. Natsu wheezes, thrown back onto the pillow pile they made. Erza herself is dying on the floor, rolling around in a way she hadn’t in weeks. Natsu’s family is always pretty busy, they are all constantly moving. None of them like to stay still. When Natsu’s self proclaimed son, Happy waltzes out of the room meowing Laxus snickers. “ I see he’s still blue. “ the blond jokes barely hiding the smile on his lips. “ Yeah thanks to you! “ Natsu snaps, pulling their baby boy into his lap. The feline purrs and immediately settles down. 

Natsu gets their ass kicked four more times at video games. Each and every time they complain about it. At this point Natsu’s found family is too used to Natsu complaining. “ Oh nice hit Erza. “ Rouge compliments leaning against Sting. All of them sigh exaggeratedly when Natsu finally turns the tide. “ Hell yeah! “ the excited loudmouth yells. “ Take that Erza! “ They cheer loudly. Natsu’s loud cheering is almost enough to cover the sound of the door opening. Everyone goes quiet and tense, looking at Natsu. They listen intently, looking at the hallway. “ Hey nerds. “ Gray’s voice echoes down the hall. Natsu smiles widely at the familiar grouch. “ Oh thank fuck its just you. “ Laxus relaxes against the couch. 

“ Damn, “ Rouge comments, “ I thought It was the cops again. “ Sting spits out his beer. “ Nope it’s just me and a rat bitch. “ Gray jokes making a gesture behind him to Lucy, who looks offended. “ Excuse you. “ She scoffs, shoving her best friend out of the way. Gray stumbles and nearly falls on the floor. 

With a smile she turns to Erza. “ Your favorite is here! “ She jokes with a happy smile. Erza looks her dead in the eyes. “ Natsu is already here. “ Natsu bursts into laughter. Lucy pouts at her. “ Aw. “ Sting pouts, he pulls out the puppy dog eyes and Erza laughs. “ Okay fine and Sting. “ she amends and Sting cheers loudly. 

“ Only because Sting and Natsu are the same person. “ Laxus mutters into his drink. The group dies laughing once more. “ You say that like it’s a bad thing! “ Natsu cries dramatically. “ It is a bad thing. “ Gray deadpans. Lucy nods with Rouge, “ Yeah it’s already worse enough we have to deal with one of you. “ Rouge jokes. Sting gaps with an offended expression. “ How dare you insult us. “ Natsu scoffs, shaking their head. “ Besides what the fuck does Ice Princess and Knock Off Tangled know?! “ they wave their hands around. The group goes silent. “ Oh I’m so changing their names to that in the group chat. '' Gajeel grins,phone in his hands. “ Don’t you dare. “ Laxus hisses at the metalhead. 

Gajeel's mouth stretches into a smile. “ Bold of you to assume I haven’t already done it. “ he says right before everyone’s phone pings with the notification: 

**Natsu Is A Pillow Princess**

**en**

**GeeHeeGee changed Blond Momment and Stripper’s usernames in Natsu Is A Pillow Princess.**

“ Oh  _ you are so dead.  _ “ Gray hisses, fingers tightening around his phone. The cops show up to Natsu running around frantically and Laxus trying to catch him but being too drunk. The police officers stand in the doorway, unamused expressions in place. Wendy looks over at them. “ Erza the cops are here. “ she informs the read head who, completely sober looks the group dead in the eye and says: 

“ Fuck The Police. “ 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha I hope you guys liked it!!! ♡(ӦｖӦ｡)


End file.
